


It Had To Be You

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: Black Hawk [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Black Hawk Squad, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Wang Yibo is Chinese Jason Bourne, WangXiao freeform, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Cafe owner XZ met uni student WYB.WYB liked him but unbeknownst to him, XZ has a secretBut WYB was not as innocent as he looked.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Black Hawk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786987
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


It's a beautiful day outside, and he decided to ditch the last class to meet with his friends at the new coffee shop near the campus. 

They've been raving about how good the coffee was and the food also having the homemade feelings to it, and since they're all far from home, they really missed the taste of home-cooking food. 

And it helped that the owner of the cafe is easy on the eyes.

Or so they said. 

He never went anywhere crowded. He disliked being touched, although unintentionally, by anyone, and his best friends knew that. That's why they choose this kinda afternoon hour to go to the cafe, where it's after lunch hour and on workday.

He got off from his bike, and stood in front of his destination. It's very cozy and rustic, and emitted a homey feeling to it. He took off his helmet and went inside. 

There's a welcome bell on the top of the door, that signaled the people inside when someone's entering the premises. He's hit by the aroma of freshly baked pastries, and something delicious, and he found out that he's actually hungry. He went to his friends' table and gave them high fives. 

"I thought for sure you're not gonna show up again, what changed?" Seungyoun slides to give him room on the sofa.

"Did you ditch Qiren's? He's gonna be so pissed tomorrow." Wenhan gave him the menu. 

"Qiren's all talk and no action, and it doesn't matter, you're his best student anyway, who wants to study Ancient Chinese Poems nowadays?" Sungjoo slurping his drink.

"Mm, what's good?" He asked his friends.

"For starters, the owner is delicious enough to eat." Cheng Xiao licked her lips and pointed her chin to the far corner of the cafe, where the supposedly delicious owner was talking to a customer and had his back to them.

"Ignore her, the food's really delicious here, you can choose anything and it's all good." Yizuan opened the menu and pointed to a few dishes.

"Mm, I think I'll have the special of the day, whatever it is." And he signaled the waiter.

"Yes, may I help you? You want to order?" The waiter is still young, maybe a high schooler, and very awkward.

"I'll have a special menu of the day, and a bottle of green tea please." He ordered and waited for the waiter to repeat it, and leave.

"You should try the pastries, it melts in your mouth, and boy, I could eat lots of them." Cheng Xiao suggested that they choose a few from the counter for them to share. They walked to the part of the bakery, and it does smell really good.

"Hello there, may I help you?" 

The voice sounds like melting butter, warm and cozy, and it made him feel...safe. 

He turned around to see the owner of that voice, and met with a pair of liquid brown eyes, and a smile bright enough to power the whole city for a whole month. 

He became speechless by the beauty in front of him.

"Hi there, Zhan ge! Remember me?" Cheng Xiao called him.

"Ah, yes, Cheng Xiao right? How are you? Is this gentleman your friend?" He flashed his megawatt smile, potent enough to decommission any human being in range.

"Yes, this is my friend, Wang Yibo, Yibo, this is the owner of the cafe, Xiao Zhan." She elbowed him on his side.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Yibo, do you have any preferences?" 

"Ah, I'm sorry, what?" He stumbled with his words. 

Preferences? He thought that all of his preferences went flying out the window just now, since he saw this… this beautiful man that made him have heart palpitations.

"Pastries preferences? Which ones do you like? Sweet? Savoury?" Xiao Zhan smiled, as if knowing what's on Yibo's mind.

"Ah, yes, I like all kinds, doesn't matter." He stuttered.

"Just give us your best picks, Zhan ge, we'll be sharing for 5 people, thanks!!"

She pulled Yibo back to their table. "What was THAT!" she's trying to hold back her laugh. "You guys should see his face when he saw Xiao Zhan, it's like Yibo.exe has stopped working..!" She laughed and held her stomach. "Damn! It's the first time I saw Yibo's smitten!"

Yibo's ears reddened, and he said nothing to defend himself. Partly because he's busy watching the owner choosing the pastries, partly because, well, he was surprised, good surprised, maybe smitten too.

His friend all looked at him in amazement. 

This is the first time he's shown any reaction to someone other than his close friends. Generally he didn't show even mild interest in others.

"Damn, Yibo, you really know how to pick them!" Sungjoo laughed at him, earning pokes from his friends. "What? What? It's true! That man is dayum, even I, a lady killer, know how to appreciate beauty, you know."

"Shut up!" Yibo gritted his teeth, and signaled his friends that the object of their conversation is coming hot, armed with pastries and what seems to be...

"Hey, I want to show you my new recipe, please try it and let me know, okay? This here is my new hot chocolate, it's very thick, because you have to dip this breadstick inside, and then you eat it." He demonstrated the correct way to dip, and when he put the breadstick inside his mouth. 

Yibo's breath hitched. 

"Go on, try it! I will be back later to get your opinion!"

After he left, Yibo released his breath, forgetting that he held it when Xiao Zhan demonstrated the...the...his mind went into the gutter.

"Bobo, look at this!" Cheng Xiao licked the chocolate coated breadstick in such a lewd way, Yibo turned his gaze away. "Aww, baby is shy...so cute!" 

Thankfully, before they embarrassed Yibo further, their ordered food arrived. And boy does it taste really good. The special of the day that Yibo ordered, was grilled pork ribs with glazed caramel, served with rice, sunnyside egg, and a bowl of pork ribs soup with lotus root, and Yibo finished it all, even licked the plate clean.

"This is very good, it reminded me of home." Yibo sighed with a full belly.

"Great! Then make sure you're back here to eat my food at least once a week!" Xiao Zhan's standing behind him, smiling sweetly at them.

"Ooh, I think we will be here far more often than that," Sungjoo winked at Yibo.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


True to his word, Yibo came back to the cafe, far more often than once a week. Try every day. 

He arrived after lunch hour, where Xiao Zhan wasn't too busy with customers or work, and they would chat for some time, and when there's customers or work. 

Yibo would just sit there, drinking green tea and working on his assignments. 

They forged a friendship, where they really enjoyed the other's presence, and talked about everything and nothing. 

But Yibo felt that Xiao Zhan still hid something from him. 

Sometimes when he's sure that Yibo's not looking, he looked away and his eyes were so sad. He wanted to ask but felt that it's not really his place to ask, if he trusted him, he would tell him.

One day, Yibo just got off his bike, when he saw someone grab Xiao Zhan's hand and talk to him harshly, making Xiao Zhan look like he's going to cry. He moved closer, and stood there menacingly, until the other man felt his presence, and let go of Xiao Zhan's hand. 

"You have a month until I come back." Then he left.

"Zhan ge, are you okay?" Yibo held Xiao Zhan in his arms, knowing that the older man was weak on his knees.

"I'm okay Yibo, I'm really sorry you have to see that."

"Please Zhan ge, what did you take me for? You know you can talk about anything with me, right?" He put Xiao Zhan on the bench. 

"Yes, I know." He looked at Yibo, seems to be thinking of something. "Come, let's go back to my apartment upstairs, I will let my assistant take over for this afternoon." 

He went inside the cafe, and a minute later he went out, and signaled Yibo to follow him to the back of the cafe. 

There's a stairs going up to the second floor, and he went up there. 

"This is my apartment. Convenient huh?" He chuckled and opened the door. Inside is a studio apartment, very simple, but homey, with an old sofa near the door, and a queen sized bed on the corner. "I just used this apartment to sleep and shower, I cooked, and ate downstairs." He sat on the sofa.

Yibo sat beside him, not a word from his mouth, knowing that the other was still gathering courage to talk.

"He was my ex." Xiao Zhan suddenly talks, referring to the man outside just now. "I know, I know, I sucked at choosing the right partner. Well, I thought he was the one, until he went behind my back and fucked a lot of boys...and girls." He lowered his face on his knees, covering it with his delicate hands.

"Six months ago, I found out that one of the girls he slept with is pregnant, and she wanted him to marry her. And did you know how I know? The girl messaged me, she said that she didn't know that his boyfriend had a...boyfriend. and it's not her intention to get pregnant, after all she's still very young, 10 years younger than her boyfriend, my ex. Well, this was 6 months ago, and I'm over it all, I started this cafe from zilch, with the help of my siblings, and finally, FINALLY I can move on, but suddenly that asshole wants me back! He said that he's just playing with the girl, and she trapped him by getting pregnant, and he never wanted to break up with me, you know, the whole nine yards of bullshit." He sighed heavily.

"And? Do you want him back?" Asked Yibo, gritted his teeth.

Xiao Zhan looked at him incredulously. "Do I...God, did you hear what I just said? I've moved on, and I don't think I've ever loved that bastard anyway, it's just that I...I fell in love with the IDEA of falling in love, and he happened to be the one to win the lottery." He got up, opened his fridge, got out two beers, and handed Yibo one. He opened his and drank it all in one gulp. "I actually really hate to see you see me like this."

"Like what, Zhan ge?" 

"Like I'm a pathetic human being, stupid and pathetic, and yearning for love in any place he could find, isn't that pathetic?" He laughed cynically.

"Zhan ge, you're not pathetic at all, and it's normal for a human being to crave for love. Not stupid. You are anything but stupid." Yibo's eyes softened as he combed the other's hair away from the eyes.

"If only my parents could hear you said that, you know what? My parents hated me, I will always be the black sheep of the family, I was always being compared to my smart and hard worker siblings, you know?" Xiao Zhan let himself lay his head on the younger's shoulder. "I was never a satisfaction to them. Since I was a kid, I was an oddity. I liked to cook, bake, and write about my aspirations and dreams. I couldn't wrap my head around their business, and I don't really care about money. My head was in the cloud they said, grow up they said, you have to work hard and earn money and get married, and have kids. Imagine what happened when I told them that I'm gay." Xiao Zhan giggled, obviously drunk.

"My father sent me to reformation camp, where I was being 'reformed' to be back to God's way, where a man should lay with a woman, not another man. Thankfully I'm smarter than that, I pretended to be reformed, and they let me go back to our house, when I met that bastard. He's a friend of a friend of my sister. We almost eloped, did you know?"

"What happened then?" Yibo changed his position, so that the older one could get more comfortable.

"My mother found out, and she beat the hell out of me, for a whole week, and after that, she threw me out on the street. In a way she's scarier than my father. But thankfully my older sister and younger brother understood. They helped me get back to my feet, and helped me open this cafe." Xiao Zhan felt good. Good drunk. And he loved the smell of the younger man. He nuzzled closer to his neck.

"And here I am, back to where it all started again, just with one visit from the past. I am really that pathetic..." he couldn't hold his head up, and finally gave up to sleep.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan woke up to the sound of his alarm. 

Wait, what alarm? He searched for his phone on the bedside table, when he felt someone's beside him. He froze. 

He quickly flipped the table lamp switch, and found...

"Yibo! Ohmygod! What are you doing here? And where's your clothes?? God! You're...naked in my bed!!! Did I do something to you?" He panicked at seeing Yibo, delicious, naked Yibo, in his bed, did he mention naked?

"Mmmh, Zhan ge, yesterday you got drunk, and cried, and won't let me go, after that you puked at my clothes, that's why I'm naked and my clothes were in your washing machine." He opened his eyes. "Too bad you did nothing to me, I would surely enjoy it.." he smiled at the older, making him blushed to his roots. "Well, look at the time, gotta go to class, I'll be back this afternoon, you better cook me something good, Zhan ge!" He jumped off the bed, grabbed Xiao Zhan's shirt and pants, sans underwear, and ran outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Xiao Zhan is feeling guilty. He didn't mean to lie to the young man, but once the lies came out from his mouth, he couldn't stop it. 

Well, there's a sprinkle of truth too, but most of it was not.

He liked Yibo. A lot. He's a very honest and sincere young man. And very handsome too. 

He noticed the way he smelled like jasmine, and the way his eyes followed him around like a puppy. He knew Yibo liked him. And it should make the job easier. Right? 

But he felt like someone punched his gut when he thought about what he's gonna do to him. He tried to shake his thoughts off his head, with no success.

And it affected his job. His day job. He burned a lot of pastries that's so easy to make, his assistant shoo-ed him out of the kitchen before he burned all of it. 

He then went to his office, tried to work on some of his new recipes, he left the accounting alone. Still his conscience seems to nag him relentlessly.

"Zhan ge!" He heard Yibo's voice come from the door.

"Yibo, it's after lunch already?" He looked at his watch and it was. He lost the day dreaming about this creature.

Yibo looked at him strangely. "Are you okay, Zhan ge? You looked tired." He came and touched his forehead to Xiao Zhan. "Hmm, a bit warm, you sure you're okay?"

Xiao Zhan felt the heat creeping up from his neck to his face. "I'm fine! Come, let's eat outside, it's getting hotter here." He ushered the other to go outside, before he could see his reddened face.

They spent the next hour just talking, laughing and eating. Enjoying themselves. Although Xiao Zhan knew that somehow, the inevitable will come, and he tried not to think about it.

The next week flew past by so quickly, he hadn't a chance to think about his feelings. How it changed slowly, festering in his gut. 

He knew Yibo had something on his mind. He could read it clearly on his face, the doubt, the stutter, the biting of the nails. On one night, he sat in front of the younger one, and held his hand.

"There seems to be something bothering you. Have I done nothing to earn your trust? Do you want to tell me something?" He looked at Yibo softly.

"I...I...Zhan ge, I like you a lot, like… a lot. I wonder if you… want to go out with me?" He said the sentence so quickly, ears reddened, eyes down, and body tensed.

"Yibo...Yibo, look at me...look at me." He touched the chin of the younger boy and moved it upward. And when his eyes looked at him, he said, "Yes, Yibo, I like you too, and I want to go out with you." And the younger's body language relaxed considerably.

"Ohmygod, that was intense, I really thought you don't see me like that, Zhan ge, I was afraid I would ruin our friendship, but I really liked you, and I want to go out with you, and that's why I'm willing to take this chance." He smiled brightly and kissed Xiao Zhan's cheek. "Well, I guess I'm hungry now, can you cook me something?"

They quickly fell into an easy and comfortable pattern, they enjoyed being together, and not much has changed anyway, except Yibo's being more...possessive. 

He's a very touchy feely guy, always touching him, kissing him, hugging him, and Xiao Zhan enjoyed it very much.

That night, they just came back from their date night, a dinner and movie, when Yibo suddenly kissed Xiao Zhan intensely. 

And after a few minutes of kissing, he looked straight at Xiao Zhan's eyes. 

"Can I stay for tonight?"

Xiao Zhan felt his heart stopped. 

He wanted it, he wanted it very much, to feel Yibo's hands and mouth all over his body and do the debauchery on him.

"Please..." he planted a kiss on Xiao Zhan's neck, niping it slightly. 

And it's a done deal for Xiao Zhan. 

He grabbed Yibo's neck and kissed him hard, while fumbling for the keys to his apartment.

They spent the night together by not sleeping. At all. And half of the next day too.

"Baobei, I need to go downstairs...mmm..you smell so good." 

His body's being assaulted in many ways but he'll be glad to do it all over again.

"Mm...I need to go back to my apartment too, to catch some sleep...you taste so good...but I'll be back this afternoon..." Yibo bite his neck.

"Ow..?"

"That's a reminder to stay away from my fucking sexy boyfriend." He flashed his eat-shitting grin Xiao Zhan loved so much.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan's humming while cooking. He never felt so happy in his life. That little gremlin really did a number to his heart.

"Boss, someone's here to see you." His assistant called him from the front of the store.

"Coming!" He took off his apron, washed his hands, and walked outside. And froze.

The man who came to see him was the same man that Yibo saw 2 weeks ago. He felt cold sweat on his back and hurried to go to the corner of his store.

"What are you doing here!??" He hissed at the man.

"Calm down, baby, I just want to eat your cookie...hmm I see you've been marked." he looked up and down at Xiao Zhan, giving him creeps.

"That's not your fucking business and this was not the part of our deal! You should stay away from me until after the job's done and that's it! You're gonna leave me alone forever!"

"Well, the job's not done ain't it? And I saw you're getting chummy with the boy, so tell me, was he good in the sack? That's the reason why you postpone your fucking job?"

"Fuck you, and your boss, just..go, I will deliver everything as promised. Just don't come here anymore." He turned around and walked away, before his hand was grabbed.

"You're not the one who gave order Xiao Zhan, you worked for my boss, and I have authority over you, I can even fuck you if I ever want it, don't you forget that!" He let go of his hand. "Now be a good boy and fetch me some drinks."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


He felt so...defeated. 

Never in his life he felt like there's nothing he could do, just like now. 

He felt heaviness in his heart. 

He really didn't want to do this, but he had to. Too many lives depended on him. He can't just go and walk away from this.

"Zhan ge, are you alright?"

He felt Yibo's hand on his waist, and him kissing his neck. "I missed you so much..."

He turned around and faced Yibo.

"I need you to fuck me now."

Yibo's seems surprised, but his eyes got dark and heavy, fast. He grabbed Xiao Zhan's hand and pushed him to the sofa. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That was phenomenal." Xiao Zhan curled against Yibo on the sofa. "I just wish you don't leave as many marks as this, ugh, how can I cover it later..."

"Just wear a turtleneck. Case closed. And I will definitely mark you again when it's fading. I want the whole world to know that you're mine." He kissed the top of Xiao Zhan's hair. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_ Sometimes he's really wondering, if Xiao Zhan thinks he's indifferent to his problem.  _

_ He knew that something's been bothering his boyfriend, and he also knew that the ex-boyfriend came to the cafe looking for him. He just got there by the time Xiao Zhan went back to the kitchen, face flushed, and he saw the creep look at him...indecently.  _

_ Well, he tried to talk but Xiao Zhan dismissed him completely. Or the other times, he just asked to be fucked senselessly.  _

_ What normal human being could refuse that? _

_ He hoped that by the passing of the time, Xiao Zhan would learn to trust him more.  _

_ After all, he actually knew more than his boyfriend thought he did. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan had a heart palpitation. 

Or so he thought. 

Everytime he looked at his gorgeous boyfriend, his heart seemed to leap out of its cage. And he stuttered and felt shy all over.

Added to THAT problem, he knew he was in trouble. He is definitely sure now that he fell in love with his boyfriend. His gorgeous, sweet, innocent boyfriend. Although his greek god's body was not so innocent. 

Somehow, he also could get away wearing jeans with 'my cock is gluten free' written on it. 

He felt something stirred under his belt just by the thought of ravishing his boyfriend. 

_ Oh boy, he's in trouble. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The deadline is only a few days away.

He really could not think what else he could do to avoid this all, and it affected his work and his relationship.

Finally, he called Yibo and said the dreaded word, "We need to talk."

They met at the park, under the moonlight. They sat on the bench. And Xiao Zhan had no idea how he should spin it, so he just blurted it out.

"I think we should see other people. I mean, you're still young, and I don't want to tie you down this soon. You're gorgeous, perfect, maybe you should try to date girls?" He knew his heart was bleeding by the time he said those words.

Yibo's silence was really deafening.

"Is that what you want?" Finally he opened his mouth.

Xiao Zhan really didn't know what to do, on one hand, he really didn't want to let him go, he wanted to keep him, he wanted to own him. But on the other side, he knew that this is what he should do to keep him safe.

"No, but I want you to experience everything first, before you tie yourself down to some...old man with baggages." He tried to reason with himself. 

_ This was for the best, this was for the best.  _

And maybe Yibo could hear it in his faltering voice.

"If that's what you want." Yibo stood up, and left.

Leaving a hole big enough to drown himself into his sorrow.

And finally, he wept in silence.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


The deadline was here. 

Today. 

He was just going to offer himself and hopefully they would take it.

He drove into their meeting place. 

A deserted warehouse in the middle of nowhere. 

He got out of his car, and walked inside the warehouse. Few guards frisked him, and let him in.

"Where is he?" Xiao Zhan jumped at the sound of the voice.

"I don't have him, but you may use me as you like in exchange for him and Yanli." He walked closer to the source of the voice.

"And what will I do with you and your stupidity? I don't need you and your sister, and I can dispose of you just that easy." He snapped his fingers, and two people came out from nowhere and grabbed him.

"That was not the deal!"

"Well, you didn't keep your end of the deal, why should I? But to think of it, Yanli is a beautiful girl, maybe I will keep her to myself and get rid of you and your brother." He chuckled.

Suddenly there's ruckus on the front door, and the 2 guards from the front door came in, bringing a person with them.

Oh, no...

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked exasperatedly at the stubborn young man that's being dragged by the guards.

"Oh? I see you kept your end of the deal, why don't you say so? Bring him closer."

"No, please don't, Yibo, why don't you just get the fuck away from me?" Xiao Zhan's very angry at him right now, after all he's done to keep him safe...

  
  
  
  


"He's such a pretty boy, no wonder you fell for him, bet he's good in the sack too, right? Too bad this is gonna be your last goodbye."

"May I say goodbye to Zhan ge? I want to kiss him for the last time, after that, you may do whatever you want with me." Yibo's suddenly talked to the boss, but his eyes never left Xiao Zhan.

The boss just waved his hand, allowing them to say goodbye.

Yibo hugged Xiao Zhan tightly, and kissed him.

"I told you to leave me alone and did you agree? Why are you here? You're so stupid!"

"Zhan ge, I asked you if that's what you want, but that's definitely not what I want. I planned to let you simmer for a bit, realising that you missed me like crazy, and I will come and sweep you off your feet. You know I love you, right? And I'm a fucking gay, so don't you dare tell me to date girls! Really, Zhan ge, sometimes you're really so stupid." He kissed him again. "Now listen to me, do you trust me?"

"...yes. I trust you with my life. And if we can get out alive from this all, I promised you I will not let you go." His eyes went teary, knowing that they would most likely be dead by the time it's all over.

"Good, now wipe your tears, and listen to me. When I say duck, you duck, get it?"

"What..?"

Yibo pushed a button on his watch, and suddenly there's alarm blaring, and the sound of smoke grenades being thrown inside.

"Duck!" Yibo pushed Xiao Zhan's head on the floor, and brought out a small gun from his ankle.

"What...? How..?" Xiao Zhan was confused seeing the gun on Yibo's hand.

"Stay there, and don't move. I'll be back for you soon." He then disappeared in the midst of smoke. 

Soon after, there's a sound of the door being broken down, and a lot of people in SWAT gear came inside.

"Police! Raise your hands where I can see them!"

There's chaos ensued everywhere, and someone grabbed Xiao Zhan, put him in the safety of a SWAT officer. 

He was brought outside and taken by the EMS people to check for any injuries.

"Did you see my boyfriend? My sister? Please someone.."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I will talk to someone in charge, you just wait here please."

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan waited for another 30 minutes, when he spotted a familiar figure in jeans, shirt and leather jacket approaching him.

"...Cheng Xiao?" He's really confused as of why she's here, of all places.

"Hey, Zhan ge, don't you worry, Yibo is coming here, we've lost the leader in the chaos, but not to worry, we've already saved your sister." She patted Xiao Zhan's back. "There he is,"

Xiao Zhan looked at the direction she pointed, and he saw Yibo. Dirty, and tired, and what seemed to be blood on his shirt.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He panicked, seeing blood on his boyfriend's shirt. 

"It's fine, Zhan ge, it's not mine. Now, are YOU, okay?" He grips Xiao Zhan's hand, and looks into his eyes.

"I..I have no idea what's going on, how..you..?"

"I will explain it all, now, can we go back to your place? I really need shower to wash all these grimes.."

At the exact time, Xiao Zhan saw movement on the top of the building, something was glinting at his eyes, and before he knew it, his body moved on its own, protecting the one in front of him. 

He gripped Yibo's body and turned it around, shielding him from whatever it was that came. 

The shot's not loud, only like a firecracker's pop, but when Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan's chest, his shirt was blooming red. 

Blood.

His eyes widened when he grabbed Xiao Zhan, now weak on his knees.

He felt his vision's blurred, and the pain's spreading on his chest, and the last thing he saw was Yibo's panicked eyes. 

"Don't be sad baby, I love you, I could not give you the world, but I'll be glad to give you my whole world"

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Epiloque

  
  


Xiao Zhan woke up in hospital. 

He felt like dying, his body's aching everywhere. 

He tried to lift his hand, when he heard the familiar voice.

"Xianxian, don't get up, you're still too weak, let me get you something to drink"

_ Yanli jie... so she's safe. Thank God. _

He drifted in and out of consciousness after that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sometimes after, he woke up from the warmth on his hand. 

Someone's holding his hand.

He tried to open his eyes with much difficulty, and finally he could open it in slit.

_ Yibo _ .

He put his face on Xiao Zhan's hand, kissed it slowly.

"Please wake up, Zhan ge, I need you, please don't leave me alone..."

  
  
  
  


He tried to move his hand, and it seems like Yibo felt it.

"Zhan ge, Zhan ge, are you awake?" 

He fluttered his eyelids.

"My God, call the doctor! He's awake!"

  
  
  
  


Turned out, he's been out for three days. 

The bullet was stuck on his ribcage, thankfully, because another inch to the center, he won't be able to walk again.

After the doctor left, there's just two of them in the room.

"Zhan ge...I.."

"Yibo...I.."

They started to talk at the same time. 

"Please, you first." Yibo let Xiao Zhan talk first.

He looked at Yibo, carefully.

"Yibo, I am so sorry, so so so sorry, at first I got close to you, because they told me to, and because they told me they had my sister as a hostage..." he felt the burden in his heart's lifted.

_ If after this he didn't want anything to do with him, at least his conscience was clear. _

"Please don't jump into conclusion, I want to say something, too."

_ Did he just say that out loud? _

"I'm sorry, Zhan ge, for deceiving you." He paused, and looked at the older man. "I already knew that you've been tasked to get close to me, and to take me to their boss, and your sister's been kidnapped. It's also the reason why I got close to you...but!" He shushed Xiao Zhan, who opened his mouth to protest. "But, what I did not expect is that I fell in love with you. Truly. My feelings were real, ARE real. And I want you to know that. And how could you be so stupid as to take a bullet for me?"

Xiao Zhan could not speak. 

So he knew about… all of this?

"But..how?" He squeaked, unable to form real words.

Yibo sighed. "This is gonna be long, so sit tight." He adjusted his sitting.

"My friends and I, we're in the secret division inside the police force called  _ Hei Ying _ , Black Hawk, that mostly handle covert ops. We're the juniors, so mostly we only handle the less threatening problems. Like yours. No offence."

"None taken. Go on."

"Well, we've been compiling evidence to get this Jin Guangshan's empire down for good, and he knew that someone's inside the police force was getting close. He had his sources inside. That's when he kidnapped your sister and told you to take me to him."

"But..why you? I mean, you just said that you were in the secret division, so how would anyone know?"

"Well, Zhan ge, do you know the name of the Police Commissioner?" Yibo was surprisingly being sheepish.

"Mm, is it Wang Han? Police Commissioner Wang...oh." it dawned on him.

"Yes, he's my father. Although nobody knew our relationship and my part in the  _ Hei Ying _ ."

"So that's why he wanted you to threaten the Police Commissioner to withdraw their investigation."

"Yes, and that's why I am so sorry, I involved you and your sister and brother in all this. I will do my best to make it up to you, if you give me a chance."

"So...you knew that I lied about ...my ex boyfriend?"

Yibo only grinned.

  
  
  
  


_ This is too much...his boyfriend is a... super secret agent, and he lied to him...God he could't take it anymore. _

  
  
  
  


"Yibo, I thank you for saving my life and all, and since I took a bullet for you, it's even. So we have no debt. And I want you to leave. Now. I can't take this anymore. My head hurts. I just want a peaceful life, supposedly with you, an ordinary man, with ordinary life, with an ordinary pet, a cat maybe, but you! Look at you! A freakin' chinese Jason Bourne! How am I supposed to live my ordinary life in peace? Do you know how much stress I've been under since they took my sister's hostage???? Nope. Nope." 

"But Zhan ge..I.."

"Nope."

He hid himself under the blanket. 

He knew he's being childish, but God! The shame! He's been caught lying and his freakin' super boyfriend didn't say anything about it! 

God, how am I supposed to face him?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then he heard a commotion outside his door.

"Mr. Xiao Zhan?" 

He heard a man calling his name.

"Yes?" He got up from under his blanket.

He saw an older gentleman, tall, and very handsome, and gave the air of authority. And he knew straight away who this is

"Police Commissioner Wang. What took you to this hospital?" Xiao Zhan gives him a handshake, and a look at Yibo, who looks at him like he's his prey.

"Mr.Xiao, please call me Wang Han, after all, you're the one who saved my son from the bullet. I owed you for the rest of my life." He bowed to Xiao Zhan.

"Police Commissioner Wang! I mean Wang-Xiong, please, it's my duty to protect...the law, please don't feel that you're indebted to me, I'm just an ordinary law abiding citizen."

"Please don't sell yourself short, Xiao Zhan, may I call you Xiao Zhan? I've tasted your pastries, and it's out of this world! If I don't watch it, I'll be out of shape sooner than later!" He patted his belly, which had no extra ounce on it. He's in really great shape.

Just like his son, with his 6 packs abs. 

_ Damn it, focus Xiao Zhan, focus! _

He mentally slapped himself.

"Ah..thanks?"

"My son's bringing them all the time from your place, he said that it's his most favorite place in the world, reminded him of home. That's because his mother left us when he's still a child, and I was more focused on my career rather than his needs, but anyway, I'm so glad he's being taken care of by you. Please, anything you need." He bowed once more, and then took his leave.

"Need to go to the office with all this mess, but I will be back before you know it." And he stormed out.

  
  
  
  


"Your father..." Xiao Zhan's still in daze.

"Very intense, right?" Yibo sat besides him. "So, do you want to take care of poor little me? I need you so much, Zhan ge, promise I won't do anything stupid, or lie to you." He made the puppy dog face that he knew Xiao Zhan can't resist.

"No."

"What?" He never thought the charms would be resisted by Xiao Zhan.

"No. And no. If you want me, you have to start from the very beginning. You have to court me properly. And I'm not guarantee-ing anything...let's just go with the flow. And it's my final offer."

Yibo looked at him, for a long time. Finally he broke into a smile.

"Hello, my name is Wang Yibo. Nice to meet you."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram @chiaroscuro555


End file.
